ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Pashov
Pashov ("Pah-showv") is a main character in Barbarian's Heart. He is a male Sa-khui hunter and Stacy's mate. He is the father of Pacy and Tash. Description Pashov has a nose with a bump right in the middle and a dimple. After the cave-in, he has one broken horn that is slowly growing back. Personality He is kind and calm, with a teasing good nature. History Pashov is the son of Kemli and Borren. He is the brother of Salukh, Zennek, and Farli. In Ice Planet Barbarians, Paashov was one of the hunters that went to rescue the first group of women. He was left outside the crashed cargo hold to guard the group. Despite being nervous about missing out on resonating, he was sent out dispose of the trackers in a metlak cave. He met back up with the group outside of the tribal caves. He had a large dead dvisti he brought back with him to impress the women. He butchered the meat and offer then tongue to Stacy. It was at that moment they begun to resonate to each other. Stacy made them wait a day before they fulfilled resonance. Pacy was born sometime shortly after Ice Planet Holiday, during the second bitter season. During the events in Barbarian's Taming, Stacy sent Pashov to get some spices for a meat cake. While he is deep inside in the Tribal Cave, there was an earthquake. Pashov's head was injured and he did not wake for days. Barbarian's Heart Pashov has recovered, but lost his memory of the last two years, including Stacy and his son, as a result. Stacy is heartbroken and feels as though she may have lost her mate forever. Awkwardly Pashov attempts to help her, as it's his duty to do so, but this only hurts Stacy more. Over the days of traveling, Pashov comes to develop new feelings for his mate and begins to feel the loss of his family deeply. After an attempt to reconnect goes wrong and they threaten to splinter apart completely, Pashov becomes desperate to find a way to save their mating. After getting permission from his chief Vektal Pashov takes his small family to a hunters cave so they can learn to be a family again. Over the next few days, they begin to bond again, and Stacy begins to share memories of their former life together. When Pashov considers staying in the hunter's cave for the brutal season, a metlak entering their cave looking for food changes his mind. They finally head to Croatoan, the tribes new home. However, despite their growing closeness, Pashov continues to sleep with the hunters. When Stacy's request for eggs leads to Pashov taking a minor fall, everything comes to the surface. Pashov had kept his distance due to Stacy's earlier request, and Stacy thought he no longer wanted her. With air finally cleared, they accept each other as mates full again. Two months later, with Pashov's memories slowly returning, they resonate again. Later History A year later, during the brutal season, Tash was born. During Barbarian's Choice, Pashov, along with his brother's Salukh and Zennek, both welcomed and gently harassed Mardok, the new mate of their sister Farli.Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters